With electromagnetic spectrum crowdedly distributed and electromagnetic power density drastically increased and many equipments used together, electromagnetic environment within systems has been increasingly worsening. Connectors, as essential part of an electrical system, have an effect on the data transmission rates and signal transmission qualities of the system. Therefore, the electromagnetic shielding plays a more and more important role, for worse electromagnetic shielding brings about garbage signals or noises due to crosstalk and linkage and so forth, which ultimately does harm to the stability and lifespan of the whole system.